


The Dark Flame Master Gets Buff!

by VanityVoices



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityVoices/pseuds/VanityVoices
Summary: Yuta took on a part-time job that brought some unintended benefits to his physique. Unfortunately, for the young man, all of his friends take note of his transformation at the same time that he did!
Relationships: Takanashi Rikka/Togashi Yuuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Dark Flame Master Gets Buff!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that popped into my head after watching this gem of an anime. I would honestly die for Rikka and I adore the friendship turned into a relationship that she builds with Yuta. This is just a little, “what if” idea that popped into my brain. I hope you enjoy!

It started small. Shirts suddenly became a bit more tight. There were occasional sores that needed to be comforted with a cold compress. An increasingly ferocious appetite that nearly exhausted his wonderful cook of a sister.

Initially, Yuta chalked it all up to his recent growth spurt. Over the last couple months the highschooler grew maybe three inches taller. Funnily enough, he was only reminded of his new height when side by side with Rikka. His adorable girlfriend also seemed to forget about the change and would pout when her spontaneous attacks had less effect. What the young man didn’t realize was that it was largely thanks to his recent signing up for a part-time job.

Yuta absolutely adored taking his girlfriend out on adventures around the city and into the countryside, but he and his sister only received so much money from their traveling parents. Besides, he was getting to the age where he also felt childish about being so dependent on other people, so he went out to find his own little source of income. Unfortunately, there is a bit of a taboo about teenagers working while in highschool in Japan. Most of the places he tried to apply at didn’t feel comfortable hiring a young man that had just entered his second year of highschool. Eventually Yuta was able to find one place that was more lenient and close to his home that was looking for work, but the owner insisted that he see Yuta’s grades to keep his mind at ease.

Thankfully, Yuta lived with a girl that needed considerable motivation to study. Most weeknights ended with Yuta reviewing the work he had been introduced to and explaining it to his girlfriend in terms that she would better understand. Yuta’s improv skills had never been better and tutoring someone else had given him a better grasp on the content. The boy wasn’t in the top ten of his grade or anything that impressive, but he was finding himself well above average. Thus, Yuta could confidently hand in regular report cards that would please his new boss at a landscaping company.

The high schooler was excited to work at what he thought would be a relatively simple job for decent pay; however, he grossly underestimated how grueling landscape work could be. Instead of mindlessly watering plants and ripping up weeds, Yuta found himself lugging around giant bags of soil and replacing trees in corporate parks. The first couple of weeks was exhausting work and Yuta considered quitting several times, but receiving his first paycheck lit a fire under the young man. Excited at the prospect of saving up for college and spoiling his girlfriend rotten, Yuta jumped at every opportunity to work extra hours and his body began to compensate to the demands of strenuous physical labor.

Frankly, the boy was becoming jacked. Now, this isn’t to say that he suddenly became a bodybuilder after a few months of landscaping or that he had the physique of an Adonis, but a not-insignificant amount of muscle began to hug his frame. His recent purchasing of new clothes and uniforms for his growth spurt covered the expansion at first, but a close look would reveal that the shirts and jackets were straining to hold in his new muscle mass.

It was on a day walking home from school that Yuta and his fellow members of the Far-East Magical Napping Society noticed the change. As usual, the shenanigans of Rikka and Shichimiya distracted everyone to the point that they missed their train. Now being forced to walk to the apartment complex where three of them live, the five girls and one boy bought sodas from one of the station’s vending machines.

Yuta was tempted to get his favorite “Mr. Peter” drink, as he had just purchased for Rikka, but the combination of sugar and the grueling sun overhead would have definitely given him a headache. The boy held a bottle of cold water against his slightly sweaty neck, while he smiled as the “Eye of the Wicked Lord” and the “Magical Devil Girl Sophie” ran in circles around him.

“Hey, Yuta.” A frustrated Nibutani clearly trying to ignore Dekomori nudged the boy in the side, “Why did the gym teacher want to talk with you after class?”

The high schooler had almost forgotten the entire interaction, so he responded with a small gasp when he remembered, “Oh, that? He wanted me to join the wrestling team or something.”

“And you didn’t?” Was Nibutani’s incredulous reply, “Joining a sports team is one of the most effective ways to remove the stain of eight grade syndrome!”

Yuta laughed at her desperate nature and inwardly reflected that he would have agreed with her six months ago, yet he answered, “I mean, it sounds interesting. But I don’t really have the time anymore.”

Meanwhile, during this conversation, the Eye of the Wicked Lord had sent a punishing spell that the Magical Devil Girl was unable to block. Feeling her hit points fall to a dangerous level, Sophie cracked open her soda and greedily began to chug the “health potion.” Rikka was quick to pounce on the attempt to heal and announced that she had swapped her rival’s potion with a potent poison.

In horror, Shichimiya’s first reaction was to expel the liquid from her mouth immediately. This action led to her spitting almost the entirety of her soda onto an unsuspecting Yuta.

“Hey!” Yuta complained, as he suddenly found his shirt drenched and uncomfortably sticking to him. 

“Hero! No!” Schichimiya and Rikka cried in unison as they mourned the collateral damage that befell what they viewed as an innocent bystander to their fight.

Feeling disgusted with the way that the wet cloth was clinging to him, Yuta muttered, “Damn it all.” Thankfully, the young man had been wearing a jacket over his normal school shirt today and felt confident that it would serve as adequate clothing.

Still mumbling his frustration, Yuta removed his jacket and began the awkward process of taking off the soaked shirt. It briefly clung around his head, which led to the boy doing an awkward dance to rip the garment off entirely.

“I didn’t want to have to do laundry today.” Yuta complained, as he threw his jacket back on over his shoulders; however, the boy’s annoyed frown turned into one of confusion when he looked up to see that all of his companions were now staring at him.

Rikka, Shichimiya, Nibutani, and Dekomori were all staring at him with open mouths and a deep set blush that covered their faces. Even Kumin, who Yuta was convinced had been napping while walking, looked up from her pillow and stared in shock at the young man.

“What?” Yuta finally uttered after a few moments of silence, but his words went unnoticed as the surprising sight of his naked torso was still on display. The girls were amazed at the sudden display of muscle from their closest male friend. As the boy was desperately trying to rip off the soaked shirt, he exposed a set of abs that with some targeted exercise could become a six-pack. They were quickly covered by him putting his jacket back on, but Yuta’s arms had clearly grown in size and put on clear definition. And still visible, was the rippling chest that jutted out from the rest of his body.

Schichimiya was the first to react, “Wow, Hero!” The girl exclaimed and novelly poked one of his pecs to test its strength, “Where have you been hiding this?”

Seeing her boyfriend’s surprisingly athletic half-naked form on display for their entire friend group, and her primary rival for his affections touching him, made Rikka’s brain go into overload for a second.

“Too close!” Rikka yelled the normal complaint for when the childhood friend got too touchy feely, but she felt this wasn’t enough as there were three other girls still staring at her boyfriend’s exposed torso. Feeling as if she had no other option, Rikka bolted forward and wrapped her arms around Yuta’s waist. While the boy was about half a foot taller than her, Rikka was able to successfully hide most of his exposed skin from the searching eyes of their friends.

Only this meant that the girl was pressed against his naked upper body. With her cheek pushed flush against his warm chest. She was able to hear the beating of his heart that accelerated with every second they were embraced.

“Wow!” Despite the sight being blocked, Kumin was still amazed and halted her honed walking while napping technique to ask, “How did that happen, Yuta?”

The boy only just realized what the girls were referring to and was about to stammer out an answer when Rikka announced, “Silence mortal! The Dark Flame Master’s transformation is merely a benefit of our love contract.”

“Amazing!” Kumin actually seemed to accept that answer, “I need to look into entering a love contact myself.”

Despite the incredibly embarrassing situation he found himself in, Yuta looked down to the girl that had wrapped herself around him and teasingly asked, “Wait. Are you saying that your love made me level up?”

Rikka looked up at him with a trembling lip and slightly watery eyes. The girl pouted, as she took Yuta’s response to mean that he didn’t think such a thing to be possible.

“Yuta!”

That made him cave every time. The young man returned the hug and their gawking companions had enough sense to walk on a bit and give the couple a moment.

“I suppose stranger things have happened around you.” Yuta admitted, as he smiled into Rikka’s scalp.

Rikka nodded her head into his chest and quietly mumbled, “This isn’t the worst unintended side effect of our contract. This new form is pleasing.”

“Hey, Rikka?”

“Yes, Dark Flame Master?”

“Can I button up my jacket now?”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Short and hopefully sweet! I might write another small chapter following this up, but I’ve got my main GOT fic to work on and a couple other one-shots that are in the back of my head. Thanks for reading!


End file.
